


Pussywillow Island

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bare Bottom, F/M, Hairbrush, OTK, Rain, Spanking, Storm - Freeform, Summer, nude, river - Freeform, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: [Story Depicts Spanking]





	Pussywillow Island

Peter and Veronica met three miles north of Rothton, on the riverbank, each carrying a backpack.

“You came,” Peter said, surprise evident.

“Of course I came,” Veronica replied, and she smiled sweetly.

Peter gestured across a shallow bit of the river to Pussywillow Island, a small bar of land capped by a thrusting outcrop of rock. The island was so named for the abundance of pussywillow trees growing on it, though it was barely deserving of the title “island”. It was Peter's favorite place in the whole world.

“Shall we cross over?” Peter asked.

Veronica held out her hand and Peter grasped it. Where the river was shallow, it was easy to cross over to Pussywillow Island without having to swim, only getting wet from the waist down. The two held their backpacks high over head to avoid them getting wet.

Once on the other side, Veronica said, “I didn't think about our clothes getting all wet. I didn't pack extra.”

Peter shrugged. He kicked off his shoes then sat to pull off his socks. “I usually just let them dry on the rock.” It took him several moments (he was halfway pulling his shirt off) before he realized that stripping down might be a little more awkward when he was a boy and she was a girl than it was when he was just by himself.

“Oh,” said Veronica, a few moments after that.

Peter pulled his shirt back down to see that Veronica had sat down next to him and was taking off her socks and shoes. Giddy, he went back to taking his shirt off. Both children were embarrassed, but just as curious and watched, with warm cheeks, the self-disrobing of their companion. Each stopped short of stripping entirely, leaving their underwear on, though both hoped that the other would be brave enough to do so that they could follow suit.

They spread their clothes out on the rock to dry.

“I brought sandwiches and apples,” Peter said.

“I brought cookies and oranges,” Veronica said. “I baked the cookies myself.”

“My mom made the sandwiches,” Peter admitted.

On a spread blanket on the sand, they sat and ate their picnic, watching the river flow past. A family of ducks quacked their way down river. An otter stopped on their island, and Veronica tossed him a crust of bread, which he took with a grateful chitter before slipping back into the river. By then they were dry, which meant their clothes likely were too, but neither was interested in pointing out the fact. Instead, they leaned against each other, tummies full, and settled in to a good nap.

Veronica woke first.

It was getting dark due to roiling storm clouds rather than dusk (summer allowed for long days). She shook Peter who woke with a start and a smile.

“You fell asleep,” Veronica accused.

“So did you,” Peter pointed out. “Look at the river,” he added.

The spot where they'd set up their picnic had been well back from the water, but now it was nearly at the river's edge. The river was rising.

“There must be a storm up in the mountains,” Veronica said, pointing at the dark clouds masking mountain peaks normally visible.

“We shouldn't try to swim across,” Peter said. “It's dangerous.”

“We're going to get rained on.”

But Peter smiled and shook his head. “Actually, there's a little cave around the other side of the outcropping.”

They gathered their dry clothes and the remains of their picnic and Peter showed Veronica to the small cave fronted by a tall shelf they had to climb. The cave was wide enough and deep enough for two budding lovebirds to hole up during a deluge with comfort. Which is what they did.

As the first raindrops fell, Veronica said, “I suppose I'll be spanked when they find us. Will you?”

Peter nodded. “Oh, yes, I imagine so. Mommy doesn't like me coming to the island.”

“Daddy will be furious,” Veronica added.

After several moments of watching the rain spit about the island, not yet a deluge but definitely promising to be one, Veronica said, “Did you ever get in trouble at a friend's house and get spanked and then, when you got home, your mommy and daddy didn't spank you because you'd already gotten it?”

“Yes. But sometimes I got spanked again anyway.”

“But it's worth a shot, isn't it?”

“What's that?”

Veronica elbowed him in the ribs for being particularly thick. “You spank me, and I'll spank you. Then, when we're found, we can explain that we've each already been spanked and then there'll be no need to have us spanked again.”

Peter was dubious, but if it meant he'd get to see Veronica take her panties off, he was all for it. So, blushing again, each took off their underwear, bare to the island, the rain, and each other. And each spent several moments staring at the other, shy but curious.

“All right. I'll do you first,” Veronica said. She sat at the edge of the cave on the shelf they’d had to climb, using it as a kind of bench. She patted her bare thigh. “Come on.”

Peter went. He laid tummy down over her thighs, his bare skin on hers. His body tightened with excitement. His boyhood pressed hard into her soft thighs.

“It's got to be hard,” Veronica explained.

Peter nodded. “Do it.”

Veronica spanked with short, sharp motions, mostly using her wrist. It stung, making Peter wince and kick and squirm. But soon Veronica stopped with a sigh.

“I think I'm hurting my hand more than your butt. There's a brush in my bag. Go fetch it.”

Peter climbed to his feet obligingly and fetched the brush. It was wooden, with a flat, oval back and stiff, white bristles. When he returned, he noticed Veronica noticing him, her eyes wide. He handed her the brush and lay down over her lap again, the position uncomfortable but oddly pleasant.

The hairbrush spanking made for much more impact. Peter soon found he could hold back neither tears nor cries, and he didn't try. His only effort was to stay lying over Veronica's lap for as long as she spanked him. When she was through, they hugged and Veronica wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Now you do me,” Veronica said. She lay down over his lap, pressing his boyhood up against his stomach, and Peter noticed she was damp too, though differently.

“You can use the brush if you want,” Veronica said.

But Peter rested his hand on her bare bottom and shivered. Veronica shivered too. Spanking Peter had been the greatest thrill of her short life and now he was about to spank her. Peter's spanks were heavier and slower than hers, and she was suddenly grateful he hadn't chosen to use the brush. Unlike Peter, she squirmed and kicked and cried from the outset, trying to free herself from his lap, but he held her in place and used her own words against her.

“It's got to be hard.”

When he was done, she punched him once, hard, in the shoulder, but he took it without comment. Then they hugged again and he wiped away her tears. She kissed him, gently, quickly on the lips.

The rain was coming down hard now, Pussywillow Island washed away but for the rock outcropping and the tops of the pussywillows. The water lapped right up against the shelf of their cave. The warm summer rain cocooned them. There was no one else in the world. They cuddled at the back of the cave. Veronica had covered her girlhood with one hand and now was slowly rocking from side to side. Peter watched in avid fascination as her fingers slipped between the folds and she rubbed until, suddenly, she arched her back and cried out, her breathing and nipples hard. She looked at him with a shy smile.

“Your turn.”

Peter complied with a shy smile of his own, tugging firmly, watching Veronica watching him, until he experienced his own back-arching cry of enjoyment.

They cuddled again.

“They won’t come looking for us,” Veronica said. “Not here, not tonight.”

Peter nodded. “You're probably right. And I don't think explaining we've already been spanked is going to work. My mommy is going to probably use the belt for this one.”

“Well then, we've got all night I suppose. Do you want to spank me again? I think I could do with another.”

Peter smiled. “Oh yes, you definitely need another. And so do I.”


End file.
